


Out of my element

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: boyf riend oneshots! [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I Love Michael Mell, Michael Mell Protection Squad, boyf riends - Freeform, i dont write enough of it, i love my idiots, jeremy isnt a bad person he is just a little oblivious, michael mell loving hours, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: The squip squad (and Michael) are hanging out. But they all have a connection to each other Michael cant relate to- a squip.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: boyf riend oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Out of my element

**Author's Note:**

> No spell check, we die like mne

Michael shifted awkwardly, earning a groan from the lanky boy resting on his shoulder. He tried to look at his boyfriend, Jeremy but Michael couldn't angle his neck the right way without disterbing him. 

They were in the student lounge with Brooke, Christine, Jenna, Chloe, Rich and Jake. It was after school and they were all alone. They were supposed to be studying, but instead they were all forced to endure Chloe bitching about Madeline.

Jeremy had begged Michael to come, and Michael wasn’t one to say no to his boyfriend, but it felt wrong sitting with the “squip squad” Especially when the unifying factor of the group was something Michael couldn’t relate too. Face it. If you saw the schools most popular girls and the star athlete boys run up to the theater nerd, the gay loser, and the annoying gossiper, you would think your loosing your mind. But they all did hang out, despite the onlooking stares. After the ‘squipcendent’ they all were left with a special bond.

Guess that's what happens when your brains all get neurologically connected.

But Micheal didn’t have that. Michael wasn’t like them. Michael _didn't_ like them. And he knew most of them felt the same. But could you blame him? Rich was Michaels ex bully, Jenna spread homophobic rumors about him in middle school, and Michael couldn’t shake Jeremy’s story of what Chloe did to his boyfriend haloween nigh no mater how hard he tried.

Jeremy on the other hand found a whole new friend group. The squip was in his past. And Michael feared he was too. A shift in weight and Jeremy leaned further into him snapped Michael out of his thoughts.

 _No._ Jeremy was his boyfriend. That meant something. Jeremy did care for him, and still wanted to hang out with him. Why else would they be dating?

_Right?_

”Hey headphones, you okay?” Jake asked from where he sat across from Michael. “You looked lost in your thoughts, and not in a good way.”

Hearing this prompted Jeremy to lean up and study his boyfriend's face.

”What year I’m fine. Just worried about tomorrow's test, ya know?” Michael bluffed nervously.

”Oh my god the test!” Christine yelled, reaching down to pull out her books. “We should be studying!”

Chloe mumbled something about dropping out and hating studying but started passing around notes that Jenna had photocopied.

Michael grabbed a copy and pasted without looking up, she could still feel Jeremy’s eyes on him.

”Micha?” Jeremy asked softly. His voice was so laced with concern it almost broke Michael. Was he really doing that bad of a job at hiding his emotions? All he did was sit there. Of course not. Jeremy just knew him inside and out.

”Yeah?” Michael replied, still staring at the papers. The rest of the group had moved on to studying, and MIchael felt so bad that because of him, Jeremy wasn’t getting the review he stayed after for.

”Can we talk in the hall quickly?” Jeremy had a hand on his back, confortinly.

Michael still wasn't looking up. “Sure.”

They both got up, Michael still looking at the ground. The room felt tight and the air was slightly harder to get. _Why Are you acting like this? Just snap out of it!_ He could hear Jeremy say something Like ‘Michael isn't feeling well’ but his brain didn’t process it. Jeremy’s arm was wrapped around his back, the shorter teen guiding him out into the hallways.

”Michael what happened in there?” Jeremy asked as they sat and leaned against some lockers. There was no anger or judgment in his voice, just concern.

”I dunno Jer. I just- those people aren’t my friends.”

”Well sure they are, you guys-”

”No.” Michael cut off Jeremy. “They’re _your_ friends. And Jer I am so proud of you for making new friends- that weren't just online- but they’re not mine. You guys all have a connection, whenever I hang out with you guys I feel out of my element. Like I don't belong.”

”Michael,” Jeremy frowned, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. “Without you, none of the people in that room- _including me_ would be there studying for that chem test. Because we would still be stuck with abusive supercomputers in our brains telling us the answers. Michael, _you saved us._ If anybody really belongs in that group in there it's you. And they adore you. Rich is totally crushing on you by the way please don’t leave me.” Jeremy laughed. “They do want to be your friends, they just don't want to overwhelm you. They know your fortunate enough not to have the curse connection we all share, and they don't want to make you indifferent.

MIchael nodded, truly listening to what Jeremy was saying. ‘ _Without you, none of the people in that room- _including me_ would be there studying for that chem test._’ Michael hadn't thought of that. Without him, Jeremy would still have that awful super computer wired in his brain.”

”We’re all so lucky to have you.” Jeremy mumbled pulling Michael into a hug.

”Definitely.” A voice said from across the hall. The duo looked up to see the squip squad standing at the lounge door. Rich spoke up again. “Don't worry we were watching long. We just wanted to see how Michael was doing and saw you didn’t actually make it to the nurse.”

Brooke stepped forward. “Michael, I’m sorry if we come off as a little much but we all want to be friends with you and consider you a valuable member of the squip squad.”

”Our saviour might I say.” Rich commented.”

”See,” Jeremy said squeezing Michael with a smile. “Nothing to worry about Player One.”


End file.
